Loki's Little Orphan
by Loki's Little Orphan
Summary: Peyton was a lonely orphan girl... until she met Thor, Jane and Loki. She is brought to Asgard a week before the wedding of Jane and Thor, but there are more than just wedding plans. Loki is having a feeling of sympathy for Peyton, promising to protect her. That's when tragedy happens. Will Peyton stay on Asgard or be banished forever? What secrets are there? What will Loki do?
1. Chapter 1: To Pennsylvania!

**Hi everyone! A week ago, I saw Thor: The Dark World and loved it! I've always been in Loki's army, but really got attached to this story idea. So enjoy :). Also, Marvel owns Loki, Thor, Jane and all others. I only own Peyton.**

Loki 's Little Orphan

Chapter 1: To Pennsylvania!

It was 5:59 a.m. on the morning of June 6th, 2014, in Scranton , Pennsylvania. The sun shone into a room with a young twelve year-old girl named Peyton. Peyton had pink streaks in her brown hair, she even noticed her eyes turned pink when she was mad. She was always beautiful, which made other girls jealous.

She was a girl, who loved to sleep in late during the summer. However, today was a day to wake up early . Peyton's thirteenth birthday was tomorrow, and she was super pumped.

Peyton woke up at 6:00 a.m. and started to decorate for tomorrow. When other kids woke up and came into her room, they laughed.

"Nice decorations, Peyton," Jane laughed,"you draw them yourself?"

Everyone had criticized Peyton's artwork, especially her fanart of Marvel's Loki, but she simply shrugged it off. The room was decorated with pictures of Loki, One Direction and other various pop culture items she loved. Other kids always teased the talented girl everyday, today was more teasing than ever, but she didn't care.

Things got worse just a little after dinner. Peyton and her friend Rose were heading to their room to get a good night's rest. Rose looked somewhat like Peyton, except she had purple streaks and eyes always stayed green.

"So," Rose asked,"what do you want for your birthday this year, Peyton?"

Peyton gave a look that said "you know" and replied.

"You know what I want," Peyton replied," I want..."

The girls entered their room and gasped. Scraps of papers laid everywhere and Jane, Sam, John and Elanor sat in the rubble. Peyton's eyes flashed that angry pink color as her voice raised.

"Get out of our room," she shouted, tears arising and pointing to the door,"now!"

The kids, startled and afraid, ran out of the room as Peyton cried. She hated her life and everyone in it. Everyone hated her and she felt so alone.

As the girl cried, someone sat beside her. Peyton looked up to a woman with black hair look at her. The woman was tall and she had deep, dark eyes. She wore a small blue dress and had a baby on the way. It was Mrs. Haron, the caretaker.

"What's wrong, Peyton," she asked as Peyton explained of her troubles.

"And I feel as if no one cares!" she exclaimed as a tear rolled down her cheeck.

The woman stared at Peyton and pulled something out. It was wrapped beautifully in golden wrapping paper with a pink bow. Peyton looked at her caretaker and opened it as she spoke.

"It was from your parents," Mrs. Haron said as Peyton opened the gift," they request I gave it to you when you became thirteen."

The gift from her parents was a metal sword. The blade was a mirrorlike silver while the handle painted blue with a design of a broken heart. Peyton stared and looked at Mrs. Haron with wonder in her eyes.

"Someone cared about you, sweetheart," she said," they just had to go. I promise you, things will get better."

Peyton smiled and hugged the caretaker. She put the sword on her nightstand and went to sleep.

Hours later on Asgard, Jane Foster had sat with her fiance, Thor, God of Thunder. Their wedding was in a week, Thor still needed a suit and they needed a honeymoon spot.

"We could go to California for our..." Jane said before Thor told her they'd been there.

"That's the last state, Jane," Thor told his soon-to-be-wife as she shook her head.

"Your wrong, there's one more."

"Which one?"

Jane pointed to her map to oddly-shaped state. Thor tilted his head as he tried to pronouce the state. He gave up on trying to say the name and looked at Jane.

"We'll go tonight," Thor said, standing up," and we'll bring Loki. He's up and needs to get clothing for the wedding."

Jane groaned but nodded as the couple walked out of the room. Loki sat outside their room, eavsdropping until they opened the door. He stood up and smiled at them.

"Am I needed?" he asked as Thor dragged him until they reached a smaller room with a canon-like machine.

"Heimdall gave it to me," he explained, "for little adventures like this."

"With you, nothing's a little adventure," Loki mumbled as Thor turned the machine on.

A portal appeared, swirling round and round as a keyborad popped out of the side. Jane typed in the word " Pennsylvania, Midgard". The keyboard shut back in as Thor grabbed his adopted brother and fiance and ran into the portal screaming "To Pennsylvania!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Very Loki

Chapter 2- A Surprise Not-so Loki

Peyton woke up a few hours later (10:00 A.M) and realized breakfast was serving! Going to her closet, she put on her birthday dress she got last year. It was a gift from the Harons, for her birthdays up to eighteen. It was red, with a pink ribbon wrapping around it. It was long, but she was used to it by now.

Peyton rushed down the steps to see her favorite breakfast- Chocolate chip waffles with bacon- had been made. Scoffing down her breakfast, Peyton decided to go outside today. While the seven others stayed inside, the girl went outside for a breeze. So Peyton sat in her dress, alone outside on the porch swing.

As she typed on her laptop she had gotten for Christmas, something caught the young teen's was three people, walking down the street.

One was a young woman, who wore a plain blue dress with a diamond in the middle of her dress. The wind had blown her dark brown hair into her shining eyes. Another was a man with long, blonde hair reaching to his shoulders. He looked as young as the woman was. He wore what looked like armor and a red cape. The last was a man, who's black hair was slicked wore armor, different from the blonde's, and had a green cape.

"They can't be," Peyton gasped as she ran down the steps. She watched the three adults walk into the old dress shop and followed shortly.

Peyton looked at the people, then at the dresses and suits to make it look like she wasn't a stalker. But - as she watched - Peyton couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"Pennsylvania is great," the woman said to the blonde," we found a great honeymoon vacation spot. And we're getting great outfits here!"

The blonde man was about to say something when someone touched Peyton's shoulder. She turned to a police officer standing there.

"Are you Peyton?" he asked.

Peyton didn't say anything and just stared. The police officer waited for a responce, sighed and grabbed the teen's hand. As she walked and thought about how much she failed, a voice was heard.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to my daughter?" the person asked.

The two turned to see a man in the green capes and black hair. The police officer let her go to the man as he explained of a missing girl, then left the shop.

Peyton looked at the man who saved her. The woman and other man walked over to her and the man as they packed the shopping bags.

"Loki," the blonde said," I didn't know you had such kindness in you."

"Well brother," the man (Loki) said, smiling," imagine what i'll do to your children. Clearly you could see she doesn't want to go."

"You're Thor, Loki and Jane Foster?" exclaimed Peyton as they nodded. She introuduced herself and where she lived. When mentioned being an orphan, Loki had a look of slight pain on his face. But then told her to go home as they left. However, the girl just followed.

They had reached a spot in the woods before Peyton spoke again.

"Where are you go..." "To Asgard," Jane replied, walking over to Thor.

"Can I come with y..." "Far too dangerous for little girls, " said Thor as Loki grabbed him by the arm. Jane walked over to Peyton, talking to her.

"We need her," Loki said,"it'll be.." "Have you gone insane, brother?" Thor interrupted.

"No, I havne't! I just believe this girl can help us out. And before you ask, no I do not have sympothy for the girl."

Thor looked over at Jane - who was laughing with the orphan - and gave a sigh. He and Loki walked over to the women as they stood up.

"Come with us," Thor spoke, stepping into a circle.

It had the strangest markings, but that didn't bother Peyton one bit. Thor held onto Jane's hand, then took the teen's hand. Peyton stuck her hand out for Loki, but he didn't touch it. Thor mumbled something as a portal came down of the four.

The crew then were set on a strange place, surrounded by guards. The frightened orphan hid behind Loki and he (in disgust) pushed her out.

Then a man appeared behind the guard. He was an older man, in shining gold armor. His hair and beard as white as snow. To Peyton, he looked like Santa Claus, except for the patch over his one eye.

The man turned to Thor with a concerned face.

"Son," the man asked,pointing to the girl," who is this?"

Thor grabbed the man's arm, walked to the back of the room and whispered.

As Thor did so, a woman appeared out of nowhere. She looked not too old or not too young either. Her face was gentle and kind, and her hair was golden. She wore a green dress with gold lace. Kneeling down, the woman brushed her hand against Peyton's warm cheeck.

"Hello," the woman told the girl," i'm Frigga. Queen of Asgard, wife of Odin and Mother of Loki and Thor. And you are?"

Peyton took a deep breath, then shakily replied, "I'm Peyton."


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Wedding Plans

Chapter 3- More Than Wedding Plans

Thor left the room with his father. If Odin accepted of the plan his son had, there wasn't a reason Peyton needed to go. As the door behind them shut, Thor spoke.

"The reason I brought the young Midgardian here," he said," was to help Loki's behavior."

"And how will that work?" Jane said, Frigga by her side," Peyton's with Loki. Just wanted to here of the plan my husband had."

Thor explained to his family the plan he had. Peyton would be with Loki, twenty-four seven, in order for it to work. He figured a bond could be made by these two and bring Loki happiness, and so he wouldn't be miserable everyday.

Jane and Frigga had agreed to this plan, but Thor had been worried about Odin's responce. Ever since Loki tried to take the throne last year, his father hadn't been too fond of his 'son'.

Finally, Odin nodded at the three, but spoke before they went back.

"If,' he said,"this plan doesn't work by your wedding, she'll be beheaded!"

Jane shook at the word "beheaded". She couldn't imagine a thirteen-year-old's head off it's shoulders.

As Odin left, Peyton and Loki walked into the huge hall.

"Since we can't get you back right away," Thor told Peyton," you can stay here. I'll show to your room."

Loki woke up later that night to a knock at his door.

"Come in," Loki moaned as the door opened.

It was Peyton, in one of Frigga's nightgowns. She stood shyly in the doorway, clutching a steel handle in the shape of a broken heart.

"Go bother Thor," he mumbled, turning over and shutting his eyes.

"But he said you help nightmares," Peyton simply replied.

"He's wrong," Loki replied," and besides, you're too old for nightmares."

"Not unless it's a nightmare about me," she said," in the arms of a man, my father, who dissapears. Then I get kidnapped and.."

"Alright, alright," Loki shouted," stay on ONE side of the bed!"

Peyton put her handle on the nightstand next to the bed. She crawled in her side and fell asleep right away. Loki didn't like her now, but deep down, he felt a strange surge of love.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Terrible Mistakes

Chapter 4: Two Terrible Mistakes

Two days after Peyton came to Asgard, lots was still to be done. Decor to be put up, the feast to be made and so much more. And it all needed to be done in five days. So, when she woke up, Peyton asked if she could help.

"Of course you can," Jane said happily," take this basket and pick Avinas. They're like a mixture of a blue rose and white daisy. They're usually near the wall guarding Asgard."

So, Peyton skipped to the huge wall guarding Asgard. Right away, she found the biggest Avinas. Jane had also said she needed at least one hundred of the flowers, and there were at least fourteen...thousand huge ones! However, the basket could only fit about twenty-five of the wonderful flowers, so Peyton would make four trips.

As the young Midgardian picked Avinas, she thought she heard someone coming. But, looking around, saw no one.

Peyton made the three trips she needed to make before going back for the last time. When picking the final Avinas, she counted them slowly.

"Ten..nine.," Peyton counted, putting the flowers in the basket," eight...seven...six..five..four...three..two.."

Before putting in the final flower, a loud noise was heard. Peyton looked over to see a giant, standing before her. Well, it was only about a foot taller than the girl (who was 5"4). He was blue, with some sort of pattern on his face, horns sticking out of his dark hair, and eyes the deepest of red. The giant wore a weird type of clothing that only covered his lower half.

As he attacked Peyton, she ducked as he fell in the grass. She ran along the path in the town, giant following. To her, it was like a high-speed chase. They were near the castle, when something shot the giant. Right away, Peyton realized it was Thor's hammer, Mjolnir!

As the giant hit the ground, he looked Peyton in the eyes and whispered," You..are..," as he died away.

The Midgardian kneeled down to the man. Her eyes looked down as she spoke,"Who...or what am I?"

"I'll tell you what you are!" an angry voice yelled.

Peyton turned to see an angry Loki, as Thor and Jane appeared. Odin and a few of his men walked past the four and studied the fallen giant. Frigga appeared and helped her up as they walked.

"You're a monster," Loki angrily shouted as the five walked in the castle," you brought that monster here! It's no wonder..."

"What?!" Peyton interrupted angrily as her eyes flashed pink," what's no wonder? Why my parents left me alone? Why i'm the "bad luck bringer"? Or..why i'm orphan in the first place?"

Loki hadn't been the nicest to Peyton, even though it was the opposite for her. After two days of torment, she finally snapped, and that shocked Loki.

Peyton looked back at Loki and spoke once again.

"But, I shouldn't explain my pain to a villain like you," she said," you wouldn't understand."

With tears in her eyes, Peyton ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"It really wasn't her fault the giant came," Jane mumbled.

"Son," Figga said, putting her hand on Loki's shoulder," she doesn't know that you feel that way. Do you?"

Loki nodded as his 'mother' finished.

"All i'm saying," she continued," is you DO feel her pain. She just doesn't see it. Tell you what, go talk to Peyton. That should clear things up between you two."

Loki ran down the hall and turned the corner, where the girl's room was.

"And that," Frigga turned and smiled at Jane and Thor," will help the plan as well."


	5. Chapter 5: A Fair Apology

Chapter 5: A Fair Apology

Loki walked up to Peyton's bedroom door, hearing muffled cires that broke his heart. He entered the room to her, crying in her pillow.

"Peyton, I.." Loki was interrupted by the crying girl.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled,muffling her voice in her pillow.

"I want to apologize for my behavior towards you," he replied,"I didn't mean to hurt you. And I want to say...I do feel your pain."

Silence. Then, weakly rising her head, Peyton asked," How so?"

Loki sat at the foot of her bed and looked down.

"I..was adopted. Yes, I didn't know my family, like you. When I found out I was adopted, did I lose it! Because I was heartbroken..just like you. Let me tell you, being lonely sucks!"

No one spoke for a while, until Peyton sat up. And (suprisingly) hugged the heartbroken god. He jumped a little, then wrapped an arm around Peyton.

"I agree," Peyton replied,"I'm sorry I snapped at..."

"Shh," Loki said,"no need to apologize."

No one talked for a while. Loki just sat there, on the bed, while Peyton sat there, hugging his arm. Then Loki, with tears running down his cheecks, spoke in a choked voice.

"And," he said," because of this, 'father' gave the throne to Thor! He just couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard! I should be rightful king."

"That's insane," Peyton exclaimed," you're the rightful king of Asgard. Doesn't matter if you're adopted or not. You could be from Asgard or Jotunheim.."

"How do you know of Jotunheim?" Loki asked,smiling at Peyton's previous comment.

"I've read tales of the nine realms."

Loki nodded and looked away. He'd been told (by Jane) how she'd read about him in tales. He thought it was lies, but if more than one person knew, it must be true.

"You know," the girl said, giving a smile," you were always my favorite Norse god."

Smiling, Loki ruffled Peyton's hair as she giggled.

For the rest of the day, Loki and Peyton talked together. They laughed and set up together, making the plan working perfectly.

However, in another realm, someone was planning on an attack.


	6. Chapter 6: A Challengefilled Wedding Eve

Chapter 6: A Challenge-filled Wedding Eve

Finally, the eve of the big wedding was here! Family and friends of Jane and Thor's came for the wedding. Jane had introduced Peyton to her scientist friends, Darcy and Erik.

"So," Darcy asked Jane when Peyton left," you've been taking care of the girl?"

"You're not going to believe this," Jane replied," but Loki's taking care of her."

Darcy and Erik's jaws dropped at her exact words.

"Loki?!" they asked as Jane explained of Thor's plan for his micheivious brother.

"And it seems to be working," Jane said.

Peyton looked for Loki until she saw him with his brother. They were having some sort of challenge, that consisted of a hundred foot field and a spear.

All were laughing at the god of mischief, for he had thrown a weak shot. This made Peyton's eyes flash pink and turn her angry. She needed to stand up for her best friend.

"He may not be the strongest god," she shouted as the five men turned to her,"but he is the wisest and nicest of all."

One god walked up to Peyton. He was bigger and more muscular than any, even Thor seemed puny compared to him.

"Think you can do better,honeypie?" he asked.

Peyton just stared until she was dragged over to the end of one side of the field.

"I challenge you," he said," to a spear-throwing competition! You must throw the spear farther than I. Whoever wins shall posses the golden spear."

With that, the man threw his spear down into the field. Thor and his friends shouted his name "Bynon, Bynon!".The score:86.5 ft., not bad for someone like Bynon (the man challeging Peyton).

Peyton calmly grasped the spear and looked at Loki. He normally would've wanted her to lose, but was worried for her. He had secretly promised to protect her from danger, and feared for her safety.

"You can do it, sweetheart!" Loki shouted as Peyton threw the spear.

Bynon laughed, for the mere mortal couldn't be stronger than him. Right? But all watched, amazed as the spear came down. Her score..was 99.7 ft. . Bynon stood stunned, for a mortal beat him.

"That was just a warm up!" he shouted," There are three to go."

One challenge was a "who's the strongest" challenge. The opponent had to hold as many bricks as they could before collapsing. Bynon had held fifteen before collapsing. Peyton held twenty and was still going strong before the challenge had to end due to how long she could stand for.

The next was a challenge of speed. Whoever could make it around the village the fastest won. While Bynon took an hour and fifteen minutes to get back, it only took Peyton about twenty minutes to get back.

The last challenge was of bravery. It was to tame a wild horse in the fields of Asgard. They were fearsome creatures, who killed on contact.

"Before you go," Loki said,"I want you to know this is insane. However, it makes you extremely brave."

With that, he hugged her tightly until it was time. It took thirty minutes for Bynon to tame the beast, and when he got ahold of it, all Bynon did was kick its side until it was calm.

"Beat that," Bynon said as Peyton stepped into the field.

People from the villages, wedding guests (includng Darcy, Erik and the bride herself) came to see the challenge when they heard of the young girl's victories. Eager to see her do so, people had gone to the field to watch the Midgardian preform.

Peyton was ready as the horse came in. It was a huge black mare, with big black eyes. She had a huge teeth and was big in height. It charged towards Peyton, but all she did was stood there. Closer and closer she came until it was an inch towards the young teen!

Jane hid in Thor's arms, Darcy and Erik winced and Loki looked away as they thought the horse had crushed Peyton. But when they looked, she was on the horse! They all gawked as she calmed the horse down.

That was it; Peyton had won all challenges. As she took the golden spear, Bynon had congratulated the young girl on her winning. She thanked him and went with Loki to the castle on her new horse, Midnight.

Later before Peyton went to bed, she heard Thor and Jane talking to one another.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Thor exclaimed.

"Me either," his soon-to-be-wife responded," it's our wedding and Peyton gets to stay for it!"

"Ah, yes! I wonder,however, Loki and her will react if they ever found out there was our plan."

Plan? What did they mean by that? What would normally bother kids, didn't bother Peyton as she set off and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be filled with joy..at least that's what Asgard thought. For another realm,had their attack ready.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

Chapter 7: The Wedding

It was finally the big moment all had been waiting for. At nine A.M., Jane, Darcy, Peyton, Frigga and all other female relatives (on both sides) got up. They were to dress, get their hair done, etc. The wedding was at twelve, but there was so many relatives, it would at least take two hours for everyone to get done.

When everyone had finished, they went back to the castle. Everyone had complimented Jane, for she was beautiful. Her dress was (of course) was white, but had blue beads around the waist. It matched perfectly with the ten extra Avinas (picked by Peyton) in her hand and her hair in the strangest curls. But, Jane had looked amazing.

"I forgot something!," Peyton exclaimed, going to her room, two doors down.

She shut the door behind her and went to her vanity. Looking in the middle drawer, she smiled as she pulled out her sword. Peyton pushed a blue button at the bottom and the blade went in. The sword had been retractable and - to Peyton - lucky. It had been with her in the challenges against Bynon, through her trip to Asgard - when she met Loki.

As the Midgardian hid the sword in a dress pocket, a knock was at her door. Expecting it to be Jane, Peyton got up and opened the door to Loki.

He was in normal Midgardian clothing - a black suit, with a black and green decorative scarf and black boots. He smiled at Peyton as he entered her room.

"Don't you look lovely?" he said as she smiled.

"As do you," Peyton replied.

"Thor's bride picked it out," Loki replied," but it's not why i'm here. I wanted to give you this."

Peyton gasped as he showed something in his hand. It was a necklace, with a shiny blue stone in the middle. The chain was a shiny silver, just like her sword. Loki put the necklace on her as he spoke.

"I made this necklace," he said,"to protect you. This stone protects you from all danger, like I will. I must protect you, because you mean alot to me."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Loki.

"I love you Loki," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Loki said, hugging her back.

As they hugged, Thor entered Peyton's room.

"We need Peyton," Thor exclaimed," in the wedding. Hun, we need you to carry my hammer to me. We would have someone else carry Mjolnir, but no one could. When it's time, if you need it, i'll help you."

Thor left, leaving both his brother and Peyton in shock.

"I'm gonna take part in a wedding!" she exclaimed as her and Loki left the room.

Finally, it was time for the wedding. Jane had shown up in her dress and walked next to Thor as the crowd cheered. They walked up onto the highest platform, where Darcy, Loki and Thor's parents stood. All silenced as Odin spoke.

"Today," he said," we are here to celebrate the wedding..of my son, Thor!"

All cheered as the wedding began. It seemed almost like a Midgardian wedding, but with three things different. The vows were the same, but there was pacts about faith, trust, love and hope.

"The tradition," Odin spoke," is to pass the scepter of love down to the newly wedded couple."

With that, he took a scepter (like Loki's but a black handle and pink elementball in the middle) and gave it to Jane, who thanked him.

Lastly, it was time to end the wedding by handing of Mjolnir. Laying on a stone colum, Peyton would (with Thor's help since only he and Odin could carry it) carry the hammer down the asile to Thor.

Thor, however, was too excited to remember that part. He just stood, smiling at Jane. Peyton had no struggle and just picked Mjolnir from her spot. Gasps and shocked faces rose from the people. Odin, Frigga, Jane and Thor even stared in shock, but Loki thought his brother was doing it.

"I swear brother," Thor explained after Loki asked how he was making it seem so real," i'm not doing a thing."

Peyton looked at the crowd, confused about their gasps and stares.

"She's good," Darcy whispered, turning to see Erik whom had fainted" huh Erik..Erik? Must be tired."

"For you," Peyton said, as she got on one knee and held Mjolnir above her head," God of Thunder."

With a smile, Thor thanked the girl as she stood by his brother. He lifted Mjolnir above his head as all cheered. As Jane and her lovely new husband kissed, something shook the ground. The newly weds held each other close, Loki held the girl by his side. Just then, ten frost giants appeared, bigger than the ones Peyton had seen.


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle With a Secret

Chapter 8: A Battle With a Secret

All the giants looked the same as the one that attacked Peyton, but eight feet tall. In their hands, they held ice swords and started to attack.

"Run!" Thor yelled to Jane as she left with Darcy and Erik.

He looked at one giant and threw Mjolnir into him! The giant shattered away as two others were shattered by the warrior goddess, Sif. She had also gained the trust of Peyton, as well as other gods. She noticed, as they fought, the giants were harder to kill.

"We must go!" Loki shouted, grabbing Peyton's hand.

She noticed how he was (like the giants) red-eyed and blue skin; a Jotun's colors.

They ran faster and faster, until the last living giant jumped in their path. Peyton pulled out her sword, pushed the button and gasped. It...was an ice sword. She swung as he picked her up by the arm. The giant laughed and spoke to the young (said-to-be) Midgardian.

"Some princess you are," he said.

What did he mean? Did he think that Peyton was Thor's daughter or something else? Angrily, Peyton stabbed the giant's hand, causing him to let go.

"Peyton!" Loki cried out,there was nothing he could do now.

She grabbed the giant by the arm and climbed onto his back. Pulling out her sword, she stabbed the giant three times in the back under his neck. The giant screamed as Peyton jumped down next to Loki,who ran up and hugged her tightly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," he breathed out.

The giant died as he fell down in their direction. Loki covered the girl, but both were protected. However, Peyton wasn't protected for what happened next.

She cried lightly in Loki's arms as he calmed her down.

"Shh," he said, brushing her hair with his hand," it's ok. You're safe now, sweetheart."

Smoke and dust began to clear away and gasps of horror came from all. Peyton opened her eyes to the people, staring at them.

Loki let go and let out a gasp as well.

"What's wrong..." Peyton asked as she looked at her hands and gasped.

Pulling out her mirrorlike sword, she looked in it to see what was going. The red eyes, weird patterns, blue skin; Peyton was of Jotunheim.


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Where I Started

Chapter 9: Back To Where I Started

After Peyton was discovered of being Jotun, Odin wanted to see her in the throne room. Jane, Frigga, Thor and Loki came to help the girl if needed.

"It is your fault that Jotunheim have attacked," Odin yelled at the young girl," all you've been doing is causing trouble ever since..."

"None of it is her fault," Loki cut it,sheilding Peyton "she didn't know she was a Jotun! You're taking this out on a girl, who knows nothing of her past!"

Silence, then Odin stood in front of his angry 'son'.

Frigga, Thor and Jane grabbed Loki as he was about to attack his father. Odin grabbed Peyton tightly by the wrist as he started to form a portal.

"Let me go!" Peyton screamed.

Anger and tears formed upon Loki as he tried to break free of their grasps.

"Brother, stop!" Thor shouted as his brother tried to break free.

Odin let go of Peyton's wrist and looked at her.

"You, Peyton of Jotunheim," he yelled," are to be cast off!"

With that, Odin pushed her in the portal and she was gone. Loki shouted at him, tears in eyes and a broken heart.

"Bring my girl back," he screamed, "now!"

"I knew this plan would never..."

"What plan?" Loki asked, standing still.

"Because of you," Odin yelled," that girl stayed here. Thor insisted on her staying here to help you. However, I cannot punish my son because of her actions."

Loki turned to his brother in shock and rage. He pushed the group out of the way and ran.

"I must get ready," Odin spoke," for a battle with Jotunheim."

"Hello Peyton," a voice said as the girl awoke.

Peyton looked up to a friendly face, smiling at her. Right away, she knew where she was. The woman was Mrs. Haron and Peyton was at the Orphange once more.


	10. Chapter 10: A Fatherly Surprise

Chapter 10: A Fatherly Surprise

"We found you in the woods," Mrs. Haron said to Peyton, " what happened to you?"

What was Peyton supposed to tell her caretaker? Some Norse Gods took to a place called Asgard and she was banished. So, she had to lie and say she was kidnapped. When asked what the kidnapper looked like, Peyton said she couldn't remember.

"Just come down when you want breakfast," Mrs. Haron said, leaving.

Truth is, Peyton wasn't hungry. She did get dressed, but just sat in her room. She just stared out the window, with tears in her eyes. Minutes and hours passed as the girl just stared outside. She missed Thor and Jane and Frigga. She missed Midnight and all her friends. But most of all, Peyton missed Loki.

At that points, tears poured out of her eyes. She brushed them away as Mrs. Haron entered her room.

"Something the matter dear?" She asked Peyton, but shook her head.

"You'll be happy when I tell you this," the caretaker said, "Pack up your things, you're being adopted!"

Peyton gave a fake smile as Mrs. Haron left. Adopted? If someone ever came back for her (Loki) she wouldn't be there. But,as Peyton packed her stuff, she divised a plan. She would be so terrible to the person, that they wouldn't want her! Then she'd be back and Loki could come for her!

Grabbing her stuff, Peyton walked down the hall with Mrs. Haron.

"Before you meet your new guardian," she said, hugging the girl," I want you to know i'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mrs. Haron," Peyton said, but thought _I'll be back._

As Mrs. Haron opened the door, Peyton was ready to meet the person 'taking care' of her. But, as she opened the door, the plan flew out the window. The man adopting her was a tall man, with slicked back black hair. He wore a long coat (even though it was the midst of June) and black pants. He seemed so...fancy.

"Peyton," Mrs. Haron spoke," meet Mr Foster."

She just stared as the adults filled out the rest of the paperwork. He grabbed Peyton's suitcase and walked out the door. As soon as they walked out, she hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd come back for me," she gasped as the man smiled.

"Of course I would," the man said, turning back into his armor," Loki can't forget about the girl he loves."

They smiled as they walked up the hill.

"Asgard's being attacked," Loki said," by Jotunheim. The queen ordered the army to attack our kingdom. I needed you around, to help us."

"Did Odin say it was okay for me to.."

"I don't want to listen to him," he said," I don't want to just leave you here! Now let's go."

As they walked to the strange circle, Peyton stopped.

"If you adopted me," she said happily," that means i'm your daughter. Which means you're my dad!"

"Call me that if you like," he said, getting in the circle.

Loki held Peyton close as he mumbled something. The portal came down at once to send them back to Asgard. Once they landed, frost giants had surrounded them.


	11. Chapter 11: Something's Got to Give

Chapter 11: Something's Got to Give

The giants got closer as Peyton reached in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out the heart-shaped handle and pressed the button to retract the frozen blade. Her Jotun form was revealing as she slayed the beasts. Loki was amazed by his daughter's skill of killing the giants.

"What is she doing here?!" A voice yelled.

The two killed the last giant as they turned to see Odin.

"We need her help," Loki said, standing in front of Peyton," she can..."

"She's evil," Odin yelled," take her back!"

"You don't understand!" Peyton's father replied," She's done nothing with this army! She has nothing to do with Jotunheim! Peyton's brought me nothing but happiness and love. And now," he said, hugging her," she's my entire world."

Odin stared as the two held each other in their arms. Then, he nodded.

" I knew you'd feel this way," he said," I saw you leave to get her. If she means the world to you, keep her."

Loki held his little girl tight as a loud crash was heard.

"Right now, I have a battle to fight," and Odin left.

Loki and Peyton ran outside in the destruction. Buildings collapsed, giants were everywhere and attacking people. There must have been hundreds! Peyton ran as soon as she saw four giants crowd a family.

"Peyton!" her father cried as she stabbed one giant.

Jumping off his back, she did a flip and stabbed one in the heart. Kicking off him, she stabbed another in the neck and then stabbed one in the head. (Note, these giants were 9 feet tall!)

The family thanked Peyton and ran off. Loki, in shock, ran to her. He'd never seen such...amazment in one girl. As they stared at one another, screams were heard. She turned her head to see at least nine giants, crowding a group of orphans. Peyton knew how they felt, longing for parents and someone who cared, so she ran to protect them.

Killing two giants, they seem to grow stronger. Killing more, two of the giants crowded her. Peyton was trying to fend them off, but couldn't get up. She awaited her fate, but surprised to find no one hurting her. Opening her eyes, Peyton was shocked to see Thor had killed the beasts.

"I knew you'd be back," Thor told her, smiling and killing two more giants.

"Yeah," Peyton replied as she looked around, "must be millions of them!"

"Actually," a voice said," there are only 50 left."

Jane stood there with Frigga as the girls hugged. The battle continued as the gods killed the giants until they were down to the last one. He had to be at least 15 feet tall and nefarious looking.

"Ha!" Thor laughed, swinging Mjonir in a circle," he'll be easy to..."

The giant kicked Thor, causing him to drop the hammer. He roared as warriors tried to kill him, but all were thrown. It walked up to Loki and threw him in a wall.

"Daddy!" Peyton screamed and looked angrily at the giant, who got in her face.

She screamed and grabbed one of his horns. The giant tried to shake her off, but couldn't. The shake was so hard, Peyton nearly dropped her sword.

She caught it just in time, along with...Mjolnir. Right away, Peyton knew what was to be done. She climbed until she reached to the top of the giant's head. Combining the sword and hammer, Peyton thrust them into the head of the giant, causing an explosion.

People looked around to see a wonderful sight. Everything was fixed and all were healed! Bodies of dead giants had even vanished.

Peyton weakly got up to see people staring at her. Loki rushed over and picked her up while Thor got Mjolnir. He hugged his daughter tightly, tears pouring down his face.

"Oh sweetie," he said to his daughter.

'I'm fine, Daddy," Peyton replied, hugging her dad.

From the clap, arose a clap. The two turned as a dark figure appeared.

"Well done," it said," for someone like you, i'm shocked."

"And who might you be?" Odin asked as the figure approached Peyton.

"The name's Sephina," she said, revealing a beautiful young face," Famous through all nine realms, queen of Jotunheim and (she placed her hand on Peyton) Mother of this girl."


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Chapter 12: Confessions

"You probably have many questions," Sephina asked, letting go of Peyton," and i'll answer them. I had to leave my poor baby girl on Midgard, to rule Jotunheim."

"But what about the queen..."

Loki was interrupted as Sephina swift by. Jotunheim's queen had been his mother, and was actually worried about her.

"She died in a tragedy last year," The new queen said.

Loki's eyes filled with tears as he felt someone hold his hand. Peyton looked at him, as if to say "I'm sorry".

"The people had talked and made me queen," she continued," Peyton was only three days old and I couldn't rule my kingdom AND take care of a child. Not after my husband's death (that shocked Peyton, her father dying). So..."

"You gave me up," Peyton said.

Sephina had fake tears, pouring out and looked in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She said in a fake tone, hugging the girl.

"But how is Peyton worthy of.."

"She wanted to protect Asgard," Odin said," Peyton had the heart to do whatever she could do to protect the kingdom. So, I made her worthy of Mjolnir as well."

"So," Sephina said,grabbing her daughter's hand," will you come and rule Jotunheim with me, Peyton?"

Peyton couldn't believe her luck. Yes, her father was dead, but her mother was alive! Best of all, she was princess of Jotunheim. But, she looked at Loki, who still had tears in his eyes. After all he'd done for her, the girl couldn't leave him alone. He was too lonely to be without her.

Peyton broke free of Sephina's hand and ran to Loki. Laughing, she hugged her adoptive father, who hugged her back.

"Sorry mom," she said, looking at her mother," but I want to stay on Asgard , with my daddy."

Sephina was in shock by her daughter's behavior. Choosing the old prince of Jotunheim as her father and rejecting the queen! It was pure insanity!

"He's just a forgotten relic of Jotunheim!" she yelled," You can't reject me for this monster or..."

"Aren't you a Jotun, too?" Peyton asked her mother, angrily," And you're talking to the former prince of Jotunheim! All three of us are of Jotunheim and maybe we can all live together, in peace."

Sephina looked at Loki then at her daughter.

"If that's how you want to be," Sephina said, and grabbed her daughter's wrist.

"Let me go!" Peyton screamed, trying to free of her mother's grasp.

Sephina levitated with the girl in her arm.

" No one will be able to leave Asgard," she shouted," until my daughter comes back. So, you'll stay on Asgard for the rest of your life! HAHAHA!"

Sephina casted a spell and was gone with Peyton.

"We have to get Peyton!" Loki cried, trying to get the Bifrost.

But, smacked off of a sort of force blocking the space between the bridge and Asgard. He tried to break it, but nothing worked. He turned to Thor and his family.

"I'm not giving up on hope," he said," she will be back."


	13. Chapter 13: My Mother the Monster

Chapter 13: My Mother the Monster

Sephina and Peyton had gotten back to Jotunheim in a matter of minutes. Hard winds blew and dark skies covered the realm. The queen had demanded they build a castle (much like the one on Asgard) so she could live in it. Next to it, was an old ice tower with one window.

Sephina opened the wooden door and dragged Peyton up the steps. She flung another door open and threw Peyton in.

"Take me back," Peyton shouted," now!"

Sephina slapped the girl as she fell.

"You ungrateful little," her mom yelled and paced the room," I was forced to take you back here. When you're twenty years old, you'd be queen. However, I hate being queen so much, you'll be queen at fifteen."

"Why do you hate me?" her daughter shouted, being hit once more.

"You're my back-up plan," she hissed," I killed the queen thinking.."

"You killed the queen?!"

"In a battle," Sephina said, slyly," I stabbed her and lied, saying she told me to become the new queen! This job is terrible, however, so you're FORCED to be queen!"

Peyton was told about her father, who was the giant that came days before the wedding, and all about her.

Sephina locked her daughter in the tower and that was that. There was nothing Peyton could do, but just sit in the tower and cry. The door wouldn't budge and the fall from the window would be crazy. All hope was lost.

Asgardians tried to break the force, but had failed. They all went to sleep after hours of trying to escape.

Loki sat alone, until Thor had come into his room.

"Do not worry dear brother," Thor said," we'll get Peyton...don't you worry."


	14. Chapter 14: Two Months Later

Chapter 14: Two Months Later

Two months had gone by and Peyton was still gone. The force wouldn't go and Loki was slowly losing hope she'd be back. Then something amazing happened three days after the second month started.

The men had been trying to open the force field, but couldn't. When they had finally given up, Thor noticed something. A black figure was walking slowly on the rainbow bridge, from the other side. It came closer and could be noticed as a person.

The person placed a hand out and did something beyond ordinary. It froze the force blocking Asgard! When she stopped, she made a fist and hit the icy force field, shattering it. Another did not come back (like it normally would) so she walked into the kingdom before falling to her knees.

Thor rushed over to the passed out woman. When he did, the hood came down, causing him to gasp and run to the castle.

Loki and Jane ran out as soon as they heard the castle door slam.

"What it is brother?" Loki asked as Thor rushed to his wife and brother, carrying the person in his arms.

He handed the girl to Loki as he gasped. The girl...she was Peyton! She was extremely pale and thin, looking like a human skeleton. She felt cold and weak as her father started to cry. Nurses came along with Frigga to help Peyton in her room.

Later that night, Loki was sitting by his daughter's side. She'd woken up a few minutes ago and was telling of what had happened.

"Mother locked me up in a tower," Peyton told him," and starved me up there."

"That's terrible!" Loki exclaimed," Don't you worry, Peyton. I'll get her and..."

"My plan," she continued," would be of waiting until mother came in so..."

Her father stared at the girl in disbelief. However, she did what she had to to get out alive. So, they sat in silence until Loki spoke again.

"I better get to sleep," he said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

He left and shut the door behind him. He went to his room and had gone to sleep.

Peyton stayed awake as thoughts went through her head. Why had she done what she did? Who was really to blame here? As thoughts came through, the girl looked in her sword. She stared until a spot of blood trickled down. Wiping it off, Peyton put it away and went into Loki's room.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked as Loki nodded.

Climbing into the bed, she put the handle to the side. Without thinking, she hugged Loki while falling asleep. He looked at her then, with a smile, hugged her.

"Don't you worry, my girl," he said to his sleeping daughter," we'll rule a kingdom one day."

**_Thank you to all that have reviewed and read! So, that's it for Loki's Little Orphan. :( but there'll be a sequel later on._**


End file.
